


Takashi Morinozuka In Love (Mori x Reader)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff, Fourth wall break by Tamaki, Reader Insert, trying to get out of my writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl





	Takashi Morinozuka In Love (Mori x Reader)

Even though he never said much, everyone knew (eventually) that Takashi Morinozuka was in love. 

It was subtle at first and only Honey could really tell. But whenever (Y/N) walked into the room, Mori’s grip tightened a bit if he was holding Honey. His eyes started dropping lower to the ground, except when he thought no one was looking. Then he’d sneak a glance at her hair, her eyes, and he’d listen intently to her laugh, her funny responses.

But then Kyoya started to notice how red his ears got and how it spread to his cheeks. At first, Kyoya thought Mori was getting sick...but Mori never got sick. Not that it was any use to him, but Kyoya made a note of it anyways.

Then Haruhi started to notice the subtle changes in his behaviour. Mori would wait by the door and only sit down when she got there. He’d straighten his already straight posture when she smiled at him. He’d bring Honey’s favourite cake, and her favourite cake to the table every day, as if they were the only ones available. 

Then Hikaru and Kaoru made the mistake of flirting with the girl. Mori had been waking Honey up from a nap, so (Y/N) didn’t have anyone to greet her right at the door. She said hello to Kyoya to ‘check in’, made friendly small talk with him as she scanned the room for her usual hosts.

“Looking for a lover?” came one voice.

“How about two?” came the other.

(Y/N) jump a bit in surprise as she felt their warm skin on hers, and then their lips on the back of her hand. “Hello, Hikaru, Kaoru.” She laughed, having seen their flirty act before with other girls.

“You know, two is  _always_  better than one.” Hikaru snickered, touching her cheek gently where she was starting to get a bit red.

“Wouldn’t you want two men to dote on your every desire?” Kaoru whispered into her ear.

“I would be very careful if I were you-” Kyoya hadn’t even looked up from his notepad but his warning was clear. 

“Move.”

(Y/N)’s eyes shot up at the sound of a deep voice, smiling when she saw Mori-senpai standing in front of them.

Hikaru and Kaoru jumped, surprised that Mori’s glare was that of a monster. “Sorry, senpai! We were just making sure the lady was comfortable,” they shrugged, but quickly rushed off to their own tables. 

“Sorry I was late.” Mori’s eyes dropped back down to the floor. (Y/N) looked at his face, the remaining anger fading from his face.

(Y/N) giggled, poking his chest gently. “I almost thought you forgot all about me. Don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t around.”

Mori’s shoulders tightened, attempting to contain his fluster, “There are other hosts,” he mumbled.

“But we like to have you all to ourselves!” Honey cried, hugging (Y/N) tightly. “Takashi likes it when you’re around. Sorry we were late! I took a nap.” He giggled, smiling up at her.

(Y/N) laughed, ruffling his hair. “No worries, Honey-senpai! I would’ve waited around for you.” She smiled, looking up at Mori as she said it. 

He caught her eye and almost immediately wished he hadn’t. His face broke out into a red mess and he quickly turned away to go get them tea and cake. Honey pulled (Y/N) over to their usual table where normally a few other girls joined them.

“No one else coming?” (Y/N) asked, looking around. 

“Takashi asked Kyo-chan if we could just have you!” Honey smiled brightly. 

(Y/N) blushed a bit. When did they ever request just one girl? For that matter, when did  _Mori_  ever request one girl?

Tamaki was, as usual, slow to the game. 

“Kyoya, why is there no one else for Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai? Aren’t they normally crowded?” he asked confused.

Kyoya glanced up at the King and shrugged innocently. “Mori-senpai simply said he wanted to just have (Y/N) around.”

“Oh. Maybe he’s not feeling well?” Tamaki wondered out loud, thinking hard to himself.

“Senpai doesn’t get sick.” The twins chimed, holding their hands up in the air into a stretch. “Besides. We think we made him mad earlier. We’ve never seen him so angry before when it didn’t concern Honey-senpai.”

“You guys  _were_  being a bit much,” Haruhi offered, knowing it wasn't her secret to tell. “Besides, (Y/N)’s only ever been with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. Maybe he thought you guys would scare her off or maybe he’s just territorial.”

“There’s lots of girls that only come for Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. We talk to all the girls. Mori-senpai’s never glared at us like that before,” Hikaru and Kaoru’s eyes widened as the lightbulb above their heads turned on.

“Ooooooohhhh.” They chorused. 

“What?” Tamaki exclaimed, watching as the twins came to their realization.

“Took you long enough,” Haruhi mumbled, rolling her eyes. “Honestly, if you guys weren’t in your own little world, maybe you’d notice these things quicker.”

“What!?” Tamaki asked louder.

The twins stuck their tongue out at Haruhi in response, “We’ve got better things to do than pay attention to what happens to everyone else.”

“It has taken you a long time to notice though. I knew months ago.” Kyoya added in slyly. 

“Noticed WHAT?” Tamaki asked desperately, going from host to host, begging for the information.

“Takashi loves (Y/N)-chan.” 

The host glanced at the source of the words, Honey smiling up at all of them. “He has for a very long time and he’s doing really well at trying to show her!”

“Mori-senpai.... in love?” Tamaki’s face looked stuck in a realm of thinking, as if trying to solve a complex math problem. “How did I not notice? The beauties of love surround me all the time and woe is me for not recognizing the song of Cupid as he-”

“Oh shut up, Senpai.” Haruhi groaned, shaking her head. “Now don’t go ruining it. Mori-senpai’s doing fine on his own, don’t try to make it dramatic-”

“But that’s just what this fanfiction needs!” Tamaki exclaimed, casually breaking the fourth wall (as usual). “What kind of fanfiction doesn’t have the slightest hint of drama? The brave Mori-senpai, defending (Y/N)’s honour as a evil-doer comes and-”

“I think Mori-senpai’s doing just fine on his own.” Kyoya cut in smoothly, nodding towards the back of the room where (Y/N) had just reached over and kissed Mori’s cheek.

His face turning beet red was already an issue with (Y/N) being like this around him, but he could feel the hosts’ stares and shuffled to move his face from their view.

“Go back to your guests,” Kyoya waved them all away from his desk, “and leave Mori-senpai and his guest alone. I’m sure they want their privacy.”

“But Mommy, how will their love grow without drama?” Tamaki whined, pouting his bottom lip.

“Tamaki, your guests are going to start feeling neglected. How could you neglect so many beautiful girls when you’ve vowed to make every Ouran girl happy?” Kyoya smirked.

Tamaki thought for a moment and slowly walked towards his table, returning to his over-the-top romantic state. 

Honey giggled and skipped on back to the cake table, picking out some more for the two love birds. The twins shrugged, eagerly planning a prank to play on the two (without making Mori too mad).

“Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, you don’t have to walk me home.” (Y/N) insisted, smiling up at the two as they took the quiet roads home.

Honey smiled happily as he sat on top of Mori’s shoulders, “Of course we do! Takashi would be really sad if something happened to you along your way home. And you didn’t want us to drive you, so we’re walking!”

(Y/N) laughed gently, allowing her hand to brush along Mori’s as they walked. “Honey-senpai, does Mori-senpai do this for every girl he meets?” She asks, a teasing tone in her voice.

Mori’s cheeks start turning pink again as Honey laughs, “No! He just likes you!”

(Y/N) smiled and looked at Mori’s face, waiting to catch his eye.  When she did, she let her hand fit into his, offering him a little wink. “Well, good. It would be really awkward if I liked him and it wasn’t mutual.”

Mori’s eyes widened ever so slightly, clearing his throat awkwardly as he avoided eye contact.

Honey grinned happily, “This is great! I can’t wait for you guys to be married! The wedding cake is going to be HUGE!”

(Y/N) and Mori both blushed this time, laughing gently at Honey’s imagination. When they got to (Y/N)’s place, Honey saw the family dogs playing in the courtyard and went off to go play with them

Mori awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to say. Had Honey admitted his feelings for (Y/N) for him? Should he confirm them? Should he be doing something before he leaves?

“Mori-senpai?” (Y/N) attempted to catch his glance, stepping a bit closer to him. “Is Honey-senpai telling the truth?” She asked softly, her hand still in his.

He nodded slowly, “Ya.”

(Y/N) smiled, “About what?” She egged on.

Mori’s face was turning redder by the second as he shifted his balance. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mori-senpai.” (Y/N) whispered, finally catching his gaze. 

Feeling a wind of bravery, Mori bent down and kissed her forehead. “Call me Takashi.”


End file.
